I've Learned to Hate
by Missing Death By A Second
Summary: Everyone is afraid of Sakura since she was a suspect of her parent's murder, and soon enough Naruto is the only one to befriend her, but the killer is back and is going to kill anyone who interferes in killing her. Full Summary inside. R


_**I've Learned to Hate**_

**I'm sorry there's no Naru/Saku in this one. I especially hate Naru/Saku, my personal thoughts, sorry. Well here Naruto is Sakura's best friend I suppose. It is Rated T for vulgar language, substance abuse, murder, and violence.**

**Feel free to criticize but keep it in kind remarks please. Also ****REVIEW****, the faster you review the faster I update however, my chapters tend to be short so if it please notify me in a review and I'll try my hardest to make it longer in the next chapter.**

**Synopsis: Sakura watches her parent's die right in front of her, but she is still a suspect of the murder. The killer escaping and Sakura going through the emotional damage Naruto has been through, they befriend each other, while everyone else fears them. Right in time to ruin the friendship the killer is back, and he's there to make sure that this time the whole family is killed, and whoever will dare to get in his way.**

**Disclaimer: I simply do not own Naruto and never wish too.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Recognizing my mistakes**

* * *

"Mother…" Sakura stirred slightly and a light 'beeping' was heard from the machine keeping track of her steady heartbeat. A breathing mask was clasped onto her face, and IV's were punctured into her arm. Her eyelids slid open slowly, and closed her eyes again thinking about what she had seen in her head again and again.

-+-

_Gunshots rang through my ears and my hand searched for the opening in the dark closet. Once I saw through it, I saw a man with onyx black eyes standing over my mother with a gun over her head, and my father's already cold body clumsily sprawled across the floor._

"_It's nothing personal, just a job we get paid for." His voice was monotone, as another gunshot pierced the air and crimson red blood, splattered the walls. _

_Tears streamed across my face, as I stifled a sob in my throat. I threw open the closet door and I tackled him, my hand grabbing the gun swiftly from his hand. He threw me off him and I hit the end of the blood stained wall. My hand tightened around the gun and my, finger clasped tightly around the trigger. My head was blank as I put pressure onto the trigger, and he screamed as the bullet tore through his arm._

"_What the fk, kid! I'm going to smash your head you fricken son of a bh!" He stood up and I shot him again on his left shoulder and he struggled to keep his balance._

_Police sirens roared outside and the police had clearly heard the gunshots. The killer stood up and he glared at me with as much hate as he could. "I'm going to get you kid." He promised, and escaped from the room. My knees gave out and I fell to the floor, traumatized holding the gun to my chest._

_I could hear the unlocking of the backdoor and the killer escaping through the bushes of the backyard. The police broke open the door, and I could hear them slamming doors open downstairs._

_-_+-

Nurses stumbled around me getting me to wake from the peaceful state. The one doctor who seemed to know what he was doing flashed a light into my eyes nodded a few times at took a glance at my heartbeat.

He nodded once and checked my pulse rating and then asked, "Do you know where we are Miss Haruno?"

I looked around, and damn so much white covered the walls, the sheets and the floor. "The hospital I think."

The doctor nodded again.

There stood a calm looking boy, with dark blue hair leaning against the wall his onyx black eyes staring at me across the room. I opened my mouth to scream and my eyes adjusted and noticed that it was someone I knew.

"Naruto …" I said quietly. In a second he was over me and started bombarding me with questions.

"Sakura? Sakura, can you hear me? Are you okay, does it hurt anywhere? Do you need anything?" The nurses pulled him back and scolded him for stressing a patient.

The blond looked at the ground embarrassed but it was clear on the nurse's face that she felt sorry for Naruto. The story had passed through the hospital already, the story of him.

"Miss Sakura, you passed out due to the stress and exhaustion from the activities you have been going through the last few days. You will stay for the next few days to make sure there were no other problems with your body."

The doctor left the room after explaining to Naruto not to stress me out, but I was fine if he didn't listen to the hospital rules at all.

He walked over to me the goofy smile plastered onto his face.

"Hey…You do know that their saying that to keep you in here, right?" He asked with a sharp edge to his tone.

I laughed, "They think I've been in some illegal activities?"

Naruto joined in and laughed with me, "Not that their wrong anyway." I finished.

"Leaving tonight aren't we?" I mumbled. He smiled at me softly, "Yup!"

"I guess home is the best place I can go right now." A small smile crossed my face, and I grabbed his hand. The warm sensation was nice on my palm for the moment. I loosened my grip and let go of his hand and looked at the IV's connected to my arm. I bit my lip and pulled them one by one out of my skin, and when I was free of the needles walked over to the cabinet to get out my clothes.

There was a white plain shirt, faded black pants, black beanie, dark gray jacket and a pair of converse shoes. I slipped on the shirt and pants, ignoring the fact that Naruto was standing right behind me, and pulled the beanie over my head. I brushed my hair out evenly with my hands, and set a bobby pin in place. My jacket was wrapped around my waist and put on my shoes last. I bent down and set my laces in place and tied them into a knot.

Naruto was turning 10 shades of pink after what he just saw Sakura do. "Sa-Sa-Sakura… Uh…We'll g-go through the window." He slid the window open revealing the night sky. Naruto stepped onto a tree branch checking if it was safe, and held out his hand to Sakura.

Sakura gripped his hand tightly and stepped onto the window frame. The moonlight shined brightly, and she slipped outside and climbed down the tree after Naruto getting injured at least 5 times.

He called a cab and set her inside, and muttered in her ear. "The Uchiha might be in town."

I stiffened and my hand grasped tightly against the seat. The cab looked up at us, and Naruto replied. "Take her to Konoha please." And tossed a wad of money over to the taxi driver, and stepped away. I rolled down the window and asked, "You're not coming?"

"I heard Kyuubi lived somewhere close around here, I'm going to get some info on him." His smile slightly wavered but it still stuck to his face.

Kyuubi was the one who had taken his only caring relative Sarutobi years ago, and hasn't been seen since that day. Of course the unfortunate thing was his body was never found and he had died protecting him of course. He was the heir to the Uzumaki fortune. But until further notice the money had not been granted to him.

The rain was tapping against the car's window and I arrived at a nearby bus stop in Konoha, but when I got off the taxi I saw something that I hated so much. There he was, the killer the dark black haired onyx eyed killer.

* * *

**Okay there's a cliffhanger, now review or you'll never know what happens. By the way if you have any questions just review and I'll answer you in the next chapter. **

**You get cookies if you review and if you don't I'll call Satan to chase after you.**

**So please review. **


End file.
